


Modern Assassins

by summerrain24601



Category: Assassin's Creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerrain24601/pseuds/summerrain24601
Summary: For every life she took, she added a new charm to her bracelet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on a writers' facebook page that I follow, and the idea kept expanding in my head. I wanted to share it with you guys.

For every life she took, she added another charm to her bracelet. It was a personal thing, really, and each charm was of something seemingly pointless that corresponded with the kill in question. Only she knew what the charms meant. There weren't many yet, and she knew there shouldn't have been. But if she had to start a new one, she would.

The first charm was a soccer ball. Her first solo mission. Her target? A rising politician who was a known Templar. It had been hard, killing him in a way that wouldn't be traced back to her. But she'd done it by following him through the crowds on the way back to his apartment. Why the soccer ball? Because she'd found him at the local university's first soccer game of the season. She'd cornered the poor sap in an alley and made his murder look like a death by mugging. Eventually, it had been written off as a gang-related accident and the investigation halted.

The second charm was from the Mall of America. It was on Black Friday, and she'd been able to stab her target with her hidden blades, and then leave the mall before the murder was discovered. It was written off originally as a victim of herd mentality. Her target had been trampled. The amount of blood had alarmed officers, and eventually cause of death had been ruled as a murder, but no leads had been found and the case went cold. That was almost a year ago now. 

The third charm was in the shape of a very well known character. Mickey Mouse. She had killed her victim and dropped him into one of the lakes at night. Alligator food. There had been no sign of him for months. Again, the search was called off. It was suspected that he had ventured too far off-property and got drunk, then pissed off the wrong prostitute. Nobody had missed him either. 

The fourth charm, she held in her hand. It was a charm of the capitol building. This was her fourth target. The Order had changed a lot since the modern era began. They had shifted to a less obvious, more subtle roll. But they were losing their grip in the US and the Americas as a whole. This would prove to the others, and the Templars, that they hadn't forgotten. They still existed, and it was time the Templars remembered who they really were.

She slipped a hoodie over her black shirt, the Assassin's red sash tied through her jeans like a belt. It was a dangerous statement, but one that only the Templars would notice. If her target recognized it, she'd know he'd been brought into the Templar Order. She pulled up the sleeves to strap on her hidden blades, pulling the hoodie's sleeves down over them to make sure they weren't visible. She closed her eyes and twisted her hair into a messy bun that could be hidden within the hood. The slightest turn of her head was all she had to do to check the picture on the hotel's desk. The man was familiar to her. His face had been all over the news in recent weeks. Her target was well-known to the country, but this time she wasn't worried about being subtle. 

Others in the Order had called her mad for what she had planned to do. But if she could kill him, it wouldn't just be an act against the Templars. It would be a wake-up call for the rest of the country. If a twenty-one year old woman could get close enough to the President-Elect to stick a blade into his chest or stomach, it would speak to them on a whole different level. Maybe something was wrong in her head, with the way she enjoyed her job. 

"Everything is permitted, nothing is forbidden." Those were the words she breathed as she slipped the picture into her pocket before heading out the door. She went into the elevator and spied her reflection in the mirror. Her black hair was hidden under the grey hood, but her dark eyes flashed dangerously, illuminating her caramel-colored skin. She wasn't going to allow her country to force anyone who wasn't a pale-skinned man into submission. There was no reason for this country to take a century-large step backward. Trump, and Pence, both had to die before February. Hopefully, she would be able to kill them both tonight. If she got caught, it was her own fault. Mentor had told the others that whoever took the mission was on their own both for prep and after it was completed. But this was the kind of mission she liked best. She would kill them, and then she would escape. 

For she was an Assassin. A liberator. And there was no way in hell she was going to allow history to repeat itself. Not without a fight.


End file.
